


白巧威化

by cathyslumy



Category: bbff - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathyslumy/pseuds/cathyslumy
Summary: 假如火花手指队长怕狗





	白巧威化

今年的10.31是Billy来了后，与他们一起过得第一个最低预算万圣夜。

不同以往，对此无比期待起来。

不论是和Billy放学回家的路上，还是他塞成仓鼠脸颊的用餐时候。

Freddy总要喋喋不休地告诉Billy，他的万圣节装扮预选名单，以及每天不变的话题，Billy应该给自己换个更酷的超英名字。

“我想你可以叫The little flash，”，Freddy正了正头上被吹歪的毛绒帽，自我否定地摇摇头，继续说道，“不行，我想闪电侠会寄给你律师函，哈哈！”

Billy配合地假笑了一下，Freddy总是说了个完全不好笑的笑话，然后自己大笑起来，他就像个尴尬绝缘体。

“对了，buddy，我打算扮成南方公园的吟游诗人！”，Freddie突然借着拐杖一蹬，想快速到达Billy身边。

他当然会站不稳，Billy如此想着，“小心”都没说，就提早伸出了手。

Freddy果不其然地向后倒去，被Billy恰好扶住了。

Billy帮他捡起掉地上的毛线帽，随便往他头上一扣，不偏不倚正好遮住两只眼睛。

Freddy举起拐杖，行了个不知道从哪本斜线刊或者GOT那学来的滑稽姿势，“谢谢，Billie！MYSUPERBFF！“

他说完把帽子前沿向上卷起，棕黑色卷发间的浓眉大眼弯着，如Freddy最爱吃的，白巧克力包裹着酥脆威化般甜。他继续念着，“天，你不知道我有多想试试，用拐杖弹尤克里里！”

Billy下意识吞咽了一下，甜食的味道并未如期而至，喉间只有秋日的干涩。

他脸红地把Freddy的帽子又戴下几分，只露出嘴才罢休。

“Eugene早就把你的弦拿走做科学作业了。”

“什么！”Freddy单手费力地把帽子向上扒去，干燥又刮着北风的天气，毛线每被头发刮擦一次，静电就噼里啪啦响半天，“Dam…”

“LANGUAGE！SUPEREARS！”Billy在他前面走着，得意地指指自己的耳朵。

Freddy终于把帽子取下来，半边卷发向上翘起，他大声喊着，“Billy！”，却无人回应。

他只好一个人拄着拐杖愤愤地往家走去。

 

饭后，Billy躺在床上看“水濑妈妈育儿记”，Freddy正给他的尤克里里装上五颜六色的废弃电线，勉强当作是弦。

“看！Billy！”

Billy敷衍地点了点头，看也没看就说了句，“挺好的。”

视频里的一窝幼崽水濑，因为上游改坝发洪被冲走了。

“protect the environment.”

 

Billy抬头正好看见Freddy拿着刀就要伤到手，莫名就想到那窝幼崽，突然吼道，“你在干嘛！”

“裁裤子啊。”Freddy疑惑地回答，手下一个不注意，刀子就在食指上划了道口子。

Billy跳下床，找来碘酒棉棒，叹了口气在他身边坐下。

Freddy开心地炫耀着，“超级英雄都会受伤的，是吧，buddy.”

Billy看着他挥舞着拳头，让还在往外渗血的伤口，滴了几滴血到地上。

Billy抓住他的手，莫名地火大，“至少火花手指队长不会。”

“还有superma…嘶…痛痛痛！”

Billy擦拭时不免用了些力道，“但你不是superhero！”

Freddy眼神立马暗淡了下去，握紧牛仔裤的指关节泛了白。

Billy拿走他手里的牛仔裤和裁纸刀，“我来。”

Freddy又笑了起来，“Billie！MYSUPERBFF！”

Billy看着手里上个月刚买的牛仔裤，“Martha一定会杀了你的，Freddy.”

 

Freddy在门口用旧拐杖弹着发不出声的尤克里里，卷发用发胶向后抹去，头顶报纸叠的船型帽，上面还插着Dalar的粉色羽毛笔。一身黄衣服，脖子上围着绿色桌布，脚蹬土色马克靴。

Billy的手艺显然不怎么样（虽然他声称自己待过的某个寄养家庭是裁缝世家），所谓的破洞牛仔裤只是在破损处，多出来了点白色的线头。

“天哪，我到底在想什么。”

Billy就像披了床紫色床单在身上，其实事实也是如此。他走动间还能看到下身穿着的黑色牛仔裤。

学校“魁地奇”比赛用的魔法高帽，被涂成蓝色，还散发着颜料味道，他手上则戴着一副黄色的洗碗胶皮手套。

Freddy笑得上气不接下气，Billy给了他一拳，他咳嗽着开了口，“或许你该叫火花拳头公主。”

Billy气得没理他，扶着帽子往街上走。

“等等！”

Freddy拄着双拐杖，拿着把尤克里里，走得就愈发慢了。

Billy还是心软地停下脚步等他，口里却依旧不饶人，“快点！”

“不得不说，你扮卡特曼还挺像的！”，Freddy气喘吁吁地站在旁边，又开始念叨，“我想这能当你的新战服了。”

Billy深吸一口气，“或许你现在就该试试把嘴封上！”

他拿走Freddy手里的多余拐杖和尤克里里，“走吧。”

Freddy空出的手抓住Billy的手臂，“别去西边那几家，他们会开着灯装

突然，几声狗叫，Billy往后看去。

两只凶猛的斗牛犬虎视眈眈地望着他，脖子上是断掉的锁链。

“Freddy？”，Billy带着明显的颤声。

“圣母玛利亚！桑戈家的狗链质量真的不行！快跑啊！”

Billy胸前闪电闪了闪，脚上疼痛却他让没法迈开脚步。

“我拨911？”

“明天费城头条就会是，震惊，超级英雄竟然怕狗。”

“看我的！”

Freddy拿拐杖想吓走它们，没想到适得其反。

Billy伸出手，刚想给两只小狗“充点电”。

“等等，”，Freddy从裤袋里，拿出半条没吃完，疑似过期的能量棒丢了过去，“桑戈好像说它们喜欢吃这个！”

两条狗果不其然循味跑了过去，Billy抱着Freddy趁机跑了。

 

“SHAZAM！”

他恢复了原样，看着脚上几个狗牙印。

“超级英雄应该不用打狂犬疫苗吧？”

“大…大概?”

“不过，多亏了你的超级英雄能量棒。”

“那四舍五入，我也是个超级英雄了！名字我都想好了，叫puppyman！不不不…应该叫powerman！”

Billy看着又一次陷入取名烦恼的Freddy，黑暗里虽然只能看清模糊的轮廓，但他能想象到那张脸上是怎样的神采。

或许是夜晚突如其来的冷风吹拂，让他去追寻周边的热源。

又或者是靠得过近，轻易就能闻到的Freddy嘴里余下的白巧威化气息。

他突然亲上了他的脸颊。

“trick or treat！”

Freddy的碎碎念戛然而止。

Billy等了许久也不见反应，他想着该如何开口打破尴尬。

“是你吗？Billy？”

“是火花手指队长。”，Billy干笑了几声。

空气又静了下来，小孩往隔壁房子的窗户上扔鸡蛋，不等大人们发现，就大笑着跑远。

“回家吧，刚刚只是个玩笑。”

Billy叹了口气，拿着拐杖和尤克里里，向Freddy伸出手。

“算了，你肯定不想。”

他落寞地收回手，走出了黑暗的巷子。

拐杖轻轻拍了下他的手臂，Billy转过身握住。

迎着暖黄色的灯光，Freddy的笑眼里仿佛有万千流光。

他扯了扯拐杖，“嘿，buddy，我被一个真正的超级英雄喜欢了！”

Billy握着拐杖另一端，“或许是被一个魔法师喜欢了。”

Freddy对Billy眨眨眼，“吟游诗人闯进了大魔法师的孤堡，他发现大魔法师原来是个很温柔的人。”

“吟游诗人是个很酷的人。”

柔软的唇瓣印上了嘴角。

Billy Batson收到了有史以来万圣节最甜的一颗糖，一个白巧威化味道的吻。


End file.
